warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Overlord347
Honestly, very little. If they find it, its up for grabs, and in their mind their right. The Imperium does not tolerate other factions and will try to absorb it. Then again, thats if they find it. Is it in range of the astronomicon? Thats what the Imperium uses as a fixed point so they can navigate. If it is out of range they shouldnt be able to find it. But that also means they will need a different mode of FTL travel besides standard Warp travel. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:16, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Not really. You have to understand that by comparison to the Necrons the rest of the galaxy are cavemen technologically speaking. Even if they scavenged some of their tech they would not know how to maintain it. After all if it were that simple to adopt Necron Tech the Tau or Eldar would have done it already. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:29, October 15, 2012 (UTC) To be honest it would most likely be nothing. The most that the Imperium could get out of them was the C'tan Phase Blade. Even then the technology is rare enough that only the Officio assassinorum has access to them. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:34, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hard to say. What I understand of it was that he fought said construct, and killed it by submerging it in lava, and melting it. The melted metal that made up its body bonded to his hands. Since Necrodermis is actually living it would explain why he was still able to use his hands despite them be smelted with Necrodermis. Though if you are asking whether such a thing could happen again I would say no. The only reason why Manus didn't lose his arms in that fight was because he was a Primarch, and thus his body is made of sterner stuff than humans, or even Space Marines. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:46, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Unless he can survive being submerged in molten lava, yes. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:36, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Well they have superior technology. Furthermore I imagine there would be more Tymon Warriors than Space Marines on a given battlefield. The Space Marines are Elite super-soldiers. There is usually approximately 1,000,000 of them at any given point in time. With over 100 worlds, and such a large emphasis on the military I imagine there would be more Tymon Line soldiers than Space Marines at any given time. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:22, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Not likely at all. The Gene-seed is a miracle of genetic engineering that pretty much nobody save the Tyranids could possibly hope to replicate. The Emperor himself (who had knowledge of the tech during the DAoT, and was a genius beyond the abilities of anyone in the Mechanicus) created it himself. After all if the Gene-seed could be replicated by genetics then the Mechanicus would have done so, and I imagine they probably have tried. The only way to produce more Gene-seed is by growing it in a human body, and creating new types of Gene-seed is impossible. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, and even then it wouln't be easy. It takes a long time to grow enough Gene-seed to make an enite Chapter, and Space Marines are very protective of their Gene-seed. No doubt if the Tymon were to steal some of the battlefield (which the Chapter would do anything to prevent) then the Chapter in question would likely launch a counter-attack to retrieve or destroy the Gene-seed. Also I thought that the Tymon didn't have any contact wit hthe Imperium. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:45, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I gotcha, though you do realize that first contact means all out war with the Imperium right? The Imperium conquers all human or abhuman nations without exception. From the moment that the Imperium learns about the Tymon they will be under constant threat of conquest, and it is a fight they will eventually lose. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC) It is true that those conditions will make it more difficult to attack the Tymon, but it will not truly deter them. The Imperium has launched attacks on forces outside the Astronomicon before, and they view the reconquest of scattered human civilizations to be of particular importance. Furthermore at a hundred worlds not only would the Imperium gain much by conquering them, but they would also be nipping a potential dangerous rival in the bud. Trust me, the Astronomicon is not enough to hold them back in this regard. Also the Damocles Crusade did not end because the Imperium viewed crushing the Tau as too much trouble. It is true that the conflict was tacking a toll on the Imperial Forces, but the ultimate reason that caused them make a peace treaty was the Tyranids. HIve Fleet Behemoth had just smashed into Imperial Space, and the Imperium needed more troops to deal with the threat. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The Mechanicus wouldn't be able to stop the formation of Crusade, and yes. I do believe that the advanced tech of the Tymon would only encourage conquest. After all why settle for trinkets when the Mechanicus could study the Tymon's tech in detail once they have been pacified? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Anyway might a make a suggestion? Make First contact well into M41, basically making it recent history. That way you can makeit so that the conflict with the Imperium is ungoing. That will also make the Tymon's situation more desperate, anmd as a result it would probably make for a more interesting read. Just a suggestion. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The Squats were still essentially conquered. Besides the Squats are no longer considered canon anyway. There would be another problem with that. How would you explain the fact that the Tymon would have better tech than the Imperium while still being a part of it? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sadly no. The Imperium believes it has the Divine Right, or in fact duty to bring all human and Abhuman civilizations under its umbrella and the Emperor's rule. The Tymon would have to become a part of the Imperium fully. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much. Trust me when I say that I understand your frustration. The existence of the Imperium makes creating non-Chaos human factions nearly impossible. That is one of the reasons why I made the Empire of Many AT, so that people would have a setting where they could explore such ideas. Mind you it got dragged down because everyone was too focused on the Primarchs. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Well thank you for looking me up for help. I've been reading over your work recently, and liked it alot seeing many similarities between the Tymon and Xai'athi (development wise). For now, I can say your doing well in regards to fleshing out their history, and giving detail to their military which is vastly important. Their society makes sense, and given the setting of 40k, is both plausible and sensible. Their suppression of psykers is not perfect, yet it gives them a way to escape the dangers of Chaos without making them seem invulnerable to it. The way you explained it is well done. As for the Tymon's use of aliens are slave labour and their relation to the Imperium, you may want to stress the fact that the Inquisition only tolerates it so far, as in the Imperium, even dealing with the alien menace will get a planet dusted off by the Big I. Now in regards to the Ecclesiarchy, be extremely careful with the way you describe the attempts to get the Tymon to worship the Emperor, as the church will simply have your guys wiped out if no visible progress is made to force them into worshiping the Emperor. The Tymon would find themselves dealing with the Sororitas in no time if they are discovered to be too skeptic of his power. The Ad Mech's attempts to protect the Tymon from extermination by the Imperium to protect the technology they wield is very good, and you could build upon the Mechanicus status as a seperate nation to shift your group's protectorate status over to them instead, this way you can keep you technology and develop it too. You may even be able to get away with having the Tymon worship the Emperor as the Omnissiah instead, and make it so that they view him as the God of Science who wants them develop technologically instead. Though I would advise to be careful in the manner in which you say it. Now, as far as everything else is concerned, all i can say is that the Tymon are not overpowered, and if they are given the many different views of their status by the other users here, they control only a few worlds, which is the perfect safeguard against their technological might, as they can remain ahead with techm but behind with size. Their military is well-developed as mentioned before, and I have found few issues with it, so your pretty good to go with that. Now I would do well to urge you to seek a second opinion, possibly from Supah or Cal, two of the veteran authors around here. They helped me drag the xai'athi out of their formerly OP status, and will help you iron out any issues with the Tymon I may have missed. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I do hope Viva can help you. Mind you I wouldn't call the Xai'athi a perfect success. Many people on the site are dissatisfied with how Viva has made them. The point of them being nearly unassailable by the Imperium has been an especially sore point for many. Mind you he has been diligently working on the issue, and has made some good progress. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Very simple solution. Have the Tymon serve as allies of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Mechanicus is a seperate empire from the Imperium, and thus you could use the technology of the Tymon as an incentive for the Mechanicus to offer the Tymon status as a protectorate. This way the Imperium cannot go to war with the Tymon without provoking one with the Mechanicus, who want that wealth of technology held by the Tymon. Problem solve! :D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC)